The Destination Is Recovery, But The Journey Is Love
by Emberailee
Summary: Sometimes, everyone needs a helping hand. After severe trauma and torture, Artemis Crock has two hands eagerly extended to her. The hands are freckled and are those of Wally West. Hands intertwined, Wally and Artemis journey her road to recovery, and while on their way, detour down a path of love: a path they'll end up walking together, fingers and hearts tangled together. Spitfire
1. Chapter 1

**The Destination Is Recovery, But The Journey is Love**

Sometimes, everyone needs a helping hand. Luckily, after severe trauma and torture, Artemis Crock has two hands eagerly extended to her. The hands are freckled and are those of Wally West. Artemis learns to hold hands, entrusting herself to another. Hands intertwined, Wally and Artemis journey her road to recovery, and while on their way, detour down a path of love: a path they'll end up walking together, fingers tangled together and palms flush against one another. Team Year-One/Post Auld Aquaintance. Spitfire (Wally x Artemis) Fluff and Angst.

_Warning – _Language, Reference to violence and physical/emotional trauma

Disclaimer: I don't own YJ or its characters :(

Rating: T

**[Star City]****  
****March 9, 23:45 EST****  
**  
Her hair was mangled, arms and torso bloodied and bruised. Small shreds of what was once her uniform lingered, dampened in scarlet, across her body. On her cheek was a gash, one much alike those running across her arms and the one on her collarbone. Her blonde hair was sticky with blood and dirt, the ends ashy and burnt. Her lips were chapped and her throat dry. Her soul, in the worst condition of all, was broken.

******[Mount Justice]****  
****March 10, 03:45 PST****  
**  
"We've located her."

"Where? Where is she?!"

"Calm down, KF. Stay whelmed."

"Easy for you to say, Rob. Let's go. Now."

Robin dragged his fingers through the air, enlarging the projection of a map. On the map were two streets, highlighted and marked with Xs. Alongside the maps was the footage from a street cam in the area. The street was wet and grungy, glistening with rain. Across the street, there was a building, much in disrepair.

"In there. That's where Artemis is being held," Robin stated. At her mention, Wally grimaced bitterly; any thought of her as a hostage was a sour one.

"Miss Martian, prep the Bio-Ship," demanded Aqualad. "We're rescuing her."

Miss Martian opened the hatch to the Bio-Ship. The team, minus their green-clad archer, boarded hastily. Hands on his panel of controls and determination smeared on his face, Wally spoke, "Let's go get Artemis."

******[Star City]****  
****March 10, 01:26 EST**

Her bow was unstrung and in the corner of the room; the arrows were broken into halves and were, like the bow, impossibly out of reach. Her arms were tangled behind her, wrists bound together with rope. She squirmed with fatigue, panting and writhing in pain and discomfort.

"Seems pretty hopeless, baby girl," a voice slithered.

"Bastard," she choked.

"Me? I'm touched. After you left me to rot in quicksand? I suppose...in this family, it's every man for himself." Sportsmaster lowered his mask, slowly covering his wry grin.

"They're going to tear you to fucking pieces," she hissed lowly. "I'm going to tear you to fucking pieces."

"For somebody with a few broken ribs and a team that hasn't shown, that's a big statement. Goodbye, Artemis," he replied. "Baby girl." He gestured blowing a malevolent kiss and then with one curt motion, struck one last blow: the back of his hand colliding with Artemis' unscathed cheek. As her cheek burnt and throbbed, her father shimmied through the window and towards the fire escape. Outside of the dim room, Artemis heard her father's footsteps fade into the noise of roaring propellers. He had gotten away, and she was stuck. Here. Here in hell where she was to be eaten by pain. Her head dangled low and hopeless, tears brimming in her eyes.

Thunk. Thunk. Thunk.  
Artemis raised her head in curiosity. She swore she had heard pitter patter through the ceiling. No. Her father wouldn't come back for more? Would he? She imagined the torture and misery he put her through in the past hours: his mace impacting her chest, his brass knuckles slicing her skin.

Thunk, and suddenly there were swirling clouds of dust and crumbling pieces of ceiling. In front of Artemis, Superboy. Then Miss Martian, followed swiftly by Robin and Aqualad. Artemis felt a swell at heart. Where was Wally? She didn't see him in front of her? Robin removed a blade from his utility belt and approached Artemis gently. He reached behind her, cutting her binds.

"Where's Wally?" she croaked.

"Didn't want him entering first. He might've just killed whoever did this to you," Robin answered calmly.

"That's dumb. Sportsmaster," she said angrily, "is long gone."

"He's also bringing the first-aid kit from the Bio-Shi-" Aqualad interjected. Before he could complete his sentence, Kid Flash had entered the room through the hole in the ceiling. He held in his hands the first aid kit.

Before him sat Artemis in her bloody glory. His legs trembled and lip quivered at the sight of his, usually imperviously strong, teammate silenced with pain. He thought his heart was going to break and his stomach give in and vomit. This, this Artemis sickened him. Sad, injured, silent.

"A-Artemis..." he said, barely audible.

She didn't respond, just looked at him, tears welling in her eyes, but this time, for a different reason.

Out of character, Wally walked slowly. He walked towards Artemis inhaling and exhaling. If he didn't think through his breathes, he felt he would lose any strength he had left; he needed to conserve a feign sense of tranquility, or else his emotions would storm his defenses. He couldn't let Artemis see how scared he was for her, how scared he was of how close he was to losing her.  
He drew near enough to touch her, and he did. He lightly brushed his gloved fingers across her arm. In return, she winced in pain, yet her face seemed thankful. Perhaps for his touch or even the whole team's presence, but her face was stoic for the first time in a while.

"I'm going to...u-uh help you to the Bio-Ship..okay, Artemis?" he consoled gently. She nodded. Miss Martian nodded and flew to the Bio-Ship, which had been hovering above the hole in the apartment's roof.

"I'll lower it to the street out front.  
You guys exit through the door and I'll meet you," Miss Martian insisted with a calm sense of urgency.

Aqualad and Robin gathered around Kid Flash and Artemis, prepared to help him hoist her out. Kid Flash, however, scooped Artemis out of the splintery-wooden chair by himself. He cradled her in his arms and nodded Robin and Aqualad towards the door. Artemis was visibly in pain, and nuzzled her face against Kid Flash's yellow uniform. He draped her weight towards one arm so he could support her while opening the door. The trio and Artemis, nested in Kid Flash's arms, made their way through the eerie apartment hallways.

Artemis remembered earlier and how her father had snuck up on her: how he had intercepted her return home. He'd seized her at a vulnerable moment, at the airport. The zeta tube she'd planned to use was down, and Artemis had some sky mile bonus things saved. 'Why not' she had thought to herself. If only she had known why not. At the baggage carousel, Sportsmaster hired a hand to not unload Artemis' luggage onto the carousel. Considering it was an airport, Artemis had to check her weapons and was left bare, her checked bags missing. In her anger and confusion for her bags, she'd have to walk across the parking lot to the Customer Complaint building, the incompetent interns at the kiosk unable to help. Artemis had been snatched by her father and some goons in the process. She remembered being dragged against her mercy, a gun to head, through the abandoned hallway. Her memories flashed through her mind, playing sporadically. She envisioned her thrashing about and cursing, the door slamming and locking. She remembered the pain and where it all began. Unbeknownst to her, she had shuddered at her violent recalls, quaking in Kid Flash's arms.

"Are you doing okay, Artemis?" Robin asked.

"I've been better, but I've been worse," she replied curtly.

In short time, Artemis was stretched across a gel table in the Bio-Ship. M'gann squeezed Artemis' hand gently while Aqualad and Kid Flash began her aid. Robin piloted the Bio-Ship, and Superboy prepared the medical supplies.

"I've got it, Aqualad," Wally stated nonchalantly. Wally, wet cloth in hand, gently swabbed blood from Artemis' wounds.

"We ALL care, Kid I'm helping," he responded.  
Wally wasn't sure why, but he wanted to be the one to help Artemis. Nurture her and help her to feel better.

"Ok," he answered.

The boys both gingerly cleansed and treated Artemis' injuries, bandaging them appropriately. Miss Martian cooed gently, kneading small delicate circles with her thumbs on Artemis' hand when she would wince in pain.

Soon enough, all the blood that had stained Artemis' skin was replaced by nude bandages and cottony-white wraps. The ride back to Happy Harbor seemed long and quiet.

"When we get back to Mount Justice, we'll need to finish dressing your wounds. Deal with your ribs. They're broken," Aqualad said grimly.

"Okay. Thanks Kaldur," she said. "Thanks, Wally." She looked at him sadly, a small and sheer smile of appreciation on her lips. She hated seeing him like this, seeing everyone like this. So concerned for her. It was sappy and frustrating. She liked fending for herself and being independent. Then again, she did just endure severe physical trauma. She sighed. She was just glad she had friends and that they helped and cared for her. She faintly nodded at her conclusion, that her tough self would need some recuperation. She'd accept help. As she nodded, she closed her eyes and melted into a long awaited sleep, the last thing she saw: Wally's freckled face, concern etched into the tears in his eyes and his downward facing frown line.


	2. Chapter 2

She opened her eyes. She was seated on a chair, rolling clouds of dust at her feet. She blearily blinked, clearing her vision. Thwack. Her cheek burnt furiously. A figure stood masked in the dust in front of Artemis. She shot up in her seat and gazed down to her fingertips. Her skin was raw and tender to the touch; she looked back up to where the silhouette stood moments ago. The figure was gone. Back down looking at her hands and arms, gashes leaked blood; crimson blood pooled down her arms and to the floor. The floor was sticky and wet; her feet submerged. A gasp and a bloody scream. Artemis felt sweat beading on her neck and face, fear boiling inside. She couldn't be stuck again. She struggled against the back of the chair, a heavy tension in her chest. She floundered about; her lungs felt crushed as if she was suffocating. A hand grazed the back of her neck, and a blade caressed her throat, its sharp edge maliciously teasing her life. This was it. Warm tears trailed down her cheeks. Warm blood welled from her throat, and warm soul felt itself fleeing from her battered body. 


	3. Chapter 3

**[Mount Justice]****  
****March 10, 04:03 EST**

Artemis' eyes surged open, her fingers curled tightly around her gurney sheets. She inhaled and exhaled deeply, subconsciously tracing her fingers along her throat. She exhaled, relieved; everything that she had envisaged was a dream. Beads of cold sweat ran along her neck, along her hairline. She ran her fingers through her hair, patting it to her neck. As her fingers ran down the tendrils, she found her fingers stopped short. Her cascading waves of blonde hair were gone. Her hair was clean, smelling of lavender. It fell sitting on her shoulders. She gathered her hair together, the strands between her fingers. Exhale. She released the gather of hair, and scanned the room.

She was in the medical bay, an IV in her arm along with multiple other cables on her forehead. She watched the panels that displayed the information from the cables, her eyes blue in the reflection of the screen's text. Heartbeat steady. Etcetera. She continued scoping the room. One thing caught her eye. One person. A person was asleep contently in a plastic-infirmary chair. She examined the face she had last fallen asleep to. His legs sprawled open, his arms dangling at his sides. His face was calm, his ginger hair disheveled. He breathed slowly and peacefully.

Artemis smiled despite herself. Gradually, she withdrew the IV from beneath her skin. She set it aside. As if delicate artwork, her arms moved slowly with purpose as she detached the suction cups from her head. Her monitors went null, the data no longer being collected. She hoisted herself to a sitting position, creeping to the edge of her infirmary table. Her toes smoothed over the cold, linoleum floor.

Slowly but surely, she made her way to a standing position. She delicately untied the ribbon of her gown. She slid it over her body, freeing herself from the fabric. As the cotton gown rolled off her body, she recoiled in pain. Her right hand dusted the bandages that wrapped around her chest. She then continued undressing herself. She placed her gown, folded haphazardly, on the bedside table. From the medical counter, she retrieved her newly cleansed uniform. She looked it over and decided that the lose gown was a better option. As soon as she was dressed, she was ready to go home, see her mom, sleep in her own bed.

As she prepared herself to depart, she looked at the boy in the corner. She sauntered over to where he sat. She examined him, her arms limply folded. She reached out gently, wanting to touch his shoulder. She drew her arm back to herself, not wanting to wake him. Her gaze drifted to her cotton blanket that had fallen from the medical table. She scooped it from the floor, clasping its soft wrinkles and overly-sterile-hospital scent. She determinedly draped it across Wally's sprawled out form. Smiling silently at Wally, Artemis closed her eyes, turned around and walked towards the Zeta tube.

_Recognized Artemis B07_


End file.
